Anything
by Alania Black
Summary: November Challenge Month 8: You know I'd do anything for you, but you can't ask me to do that.


Last year it was The Official Unwritten Slash Month, this year it's the Official Challenge Month. The similarities? A month of fics by one author. The difference? This time, YOU are in control.

Each fic will be written based on a challenge. This can be any type of challenge, from a single word to a full-blown challenge. The rules are simple, they must be Harry Potter and they must be slash. So get involved, get reviewing and together we'll make November the Challenge Month.

(Challenges can be submitted either via Reviews or PMs. If your submission is anonymous, please leave an email address so I can contact you if I chose to write your fic, this address will also be kept private.)

Challenge: "You know I'd do anything for you, but you can't ask me to do that."; from Lizzie.

Anything

"You know I'd do anything for you, but you can't ask me to do that."

Ron backed away from Harry quickly, trying to avoid sad green eyes and a pleading look.

"Ron, I want a child. This is my only chance." He pleaded, still holding the potion vial out to Ron. "With the potion treatments… It only has to be once."

"But can't you get someone else."

"Who? I don't have anyone else, Ron. I can't even inseminate, because if I try that in the Wizarding World… You can only imagine, can't you? It would be disastrous. You're the only man I'd trust to father my child."

Ron sighed sadly, still torn. He'd been there when Harry had been given the unexpected and painful news that, thanks mostly to the Cruciatus curses, and the malnutrition he'd suffered in childhood, he'd be unable to have children. The treatment to allow him to carry his own child - pioneering treatment only investigated in the aftermath of the first war, when the people were focusing on rebuilding and making up for the lives lost - was the only way Harry would now be able to have children.

The thirty year old was desperate, that much Ron could see, but desperate enough to beg Ron, already a father of two by Hermione, to father his children? It was a hard decision to make, and not one he could make alone.

"I'd need to talk to Hermione about this, Harry."

"But you're divorced!" Harry protested, "surely it shouldn't matter!"

"Even if she only takes them one weekend a month - when she can be bothered," he added bitterly, still furious at his ex-wife for abandoning him and his children, "she's still the mother of my children and it's still important to her if I was to give them another brother or sister."

"It's not going to be like that! I'm not asking you to be a father, nor am I asking Molly and Bill to be their brother and sister. I'm just asking for your sperm, really. You can pretend it's not yours, your just the Godfather. I'm not talking marriage and co-parenting, being there at their first day at school, their Graduation, first word, step. If it's hair is firey red like yours, then it's just because that's the colour of my mum's. If their eyes are brown, then it's because of my dad's."

Ron swallowed hard, his mind suddenly invaded by an image of a little boy, his son, with dark red hair and Harry's green eyes, Ron's chess talent, Harry's delicate features. It made him sad, to think of that little boy only thinking of him as Godfather, but it felt worse for that little boy to not exist, to deny Harry.

"Alright. Alright, I'll do it." He said and, before he could dissuade himself after the decision, he downed the fertility potion in the vial. He gasped as the potion went straight to his genitals. "What -." He gasped, caught bby a dizzying wave of lust.

"The potion has a lust potion element as well. I thought it would be easier on you since you're straight, I was going to warn you." Harry babbled, staring avidly at his aroused friend.

Ron nodded, finally getting a hold of himself. He grasped Harry's wrist and led him upstairs in silence, stripping them both efficiently and lying him out on the bed. Harry was laid on his back on the bed, and Ron barely spent a second looking at milky skin, thye slight definition of muscle on an otherwise flat stomach and a definitely flaccid cock before he climbed up on top of him.

"You ever done this before?" He asked quietly, remembering stolen nights of angry passion with Draco, the painful experience of losing his own virginity and the hurt he'd caused in return. Harry shook his head, clenching his hands to hide the trembling that was apparent in every inch of his body. Ron accepted it silently, vowing to make this better for Harry than his own lost virginity was. "I'm not going to let our - your child be conceived in some sort of clinical union, Harry. Relax, let me make it good for you." He murmured, ducking his head to suckle a tender nipple. He noticed they'd gained a slightly swollen, blushing appearance since Harry had started taking the hormone treatment to help his body prepare for the pregnancy. He enjoyed teasing Harry here for a while, his friend caught in pain and passion as the sucking continued. Finally he backed away, stroking over Harry's abdomen reverently, his mind caught again on their son, who would soon be growing in there.

Harry was watching him avidly as his hands continued to stroke and explore, learning the body he'd known since childhood in a whole new way. He gasped and writhed as Ron's long fingers found his hotspots, massaging some and tickling others. He seemed surprised, when Ron reached his waist, to find himself aroused, almost as if he didn't expect this experience to be a pleasurable one.

Ron suckled the head of Harry's cock into his mouth, giving him a careful, if inexperienced, blowjob. As he suckled Harry to a quick completion, his other hand found the small opening behind Harry's balls. It was a new addition, constructed through a series of potions and designed exactly for this purpose. He didn't breach the protective skin covering, just stroked over the outside of the hole.

Harry gasped as Ron touched him there, pleading softly for something, anything. Ron finally wrung a climax from Harry's body and, as he drifted in the afterglow, he gently pried Harry's thighs apart and lined his cock up with the tiny slit. Harry's eyes fluttered open, fear and nervousness visible in the dark, sated orbs. Ron smiled softly and pushed in, pausing as he felt the skin give way and Harry cry out in pain. Ron gently soothed Harry's shaking, and his pained gasps, continuing to push into the opening. "Shh, there you go, Harry. I'm in, I'm in. It's alright." He murmured, staying perfectly still inside Harry's warm, moist body. Finally he began to rock, hooking Harry's legs around his waist and keeping the rocking gentle. He climaxed easily, gently inside Harry, rubbing the abdomen soothingly, amazedly as his seed settled deeply inside and their child was concieved.

!!!!! Trimester one !!!!!

The next month passed in a blur for both men, and they didn't get another chance to discuss the baby without Ron's children, work colleagues and friends around. It wasn't until Hermione took the children again that Ron was able to visit Harry.

The other man looked no different than the month before, and Ron could almost believe he wasn't pregnant, that it had been a dark dream. These thoughts were shattered when a small slip of parchment was placed in his palm, a simple "pregnant" written on it in blue ink, a standard pregnancy test.

"So you're pregnant then." He sighed, a strange feeling chasing in his abdomen. He wanted badly to be happy - when he'd found out about Molly, and then Bill the following year, he'd been beyond exstatic. But here, with Harry, he couldn't be. He couldn't hug him, kiss him, yell with joy. He couldn't even treat this like it was his child that had been confirmed.

"My first exam is in two weeks, on Monday. Did you want to come? Offer some moral support, as Godfather?" Harry asked, his eyes downcast and his voice husky.

"Of course." Ron replied, his voice equally as low as he looked at Harry's submissive, downcast eyes and the soft blush on his cheeks.

The first appointment was a bit of a dissapointment. Harry had been prepared already, so the Medi-Witch had no advice for him, it was too early for scans or anything, Harry was having no symptoms and they already knew Harry was pregnant. However, when the Medi-Witch congratulated them both on the pregnancy and their imminent parenthood, Ron found himself floating on air for the rest of the week.

By the twelfth week, Ron was getting anxious to see their son. Harry had Floo-called him the day before to ask him if he'd like to come to the initial scan, and Ron had arranged with his mother to take the children. Molly Wealsley had seemed very pleased to see the children, she didn't see her two grandchildren often.

Harry had gripped Ron's hand excitedly when the sonogram started, looking up at Ron with huge, tearful eyes as he got the first look at their son. Ron smiled back, trying to hold back his own happiness.

"You have a beautifl child, Harry." He murmured. Harry blushed again, his head tilting downward, gazing up at Ron from beneath thick lashes.

"What's the sex?" He asked the Medi-Witch.

"It's a boy." Ron told him, before the Medi-Witch could check.

"How do you know?" Harry asked, his voice a low murmur.

"I saw it, the day you asked me to help you. I saw our son. It's why I agreed."

"That's hardly conclusive." Harry argued. Or rather, Harry nearly argued, as he seemed unable to actually argue with Ron.

"Well, it's true, it is a boy." The Medi-Witch told Harry. His eyes flew to Ron's in surprise.

"The same thing happened with Molly and Bill. Hermione told me, and I'd see this flash of what the baby would be like." Harry's lips were parted, he was staring up at Ron avidly.

"What's our son like?" He murmured in a hushed whisper. There was a strange atmosphere in the air around Harry, almost reverent.

"He's got dark red hair, not like my bright orange. His eyes are your green, and his face has your delicate structure," Ron stroked Harry's jaw softly, "He's got your ability on a broom, and my talent with Chess. He's gonna be tall, not tiny like you," Ron teased, "But he'll have your beautiful body structure." Ron finished, his eyes trailing hotly over Harry's body, just now blossoming with the first signs of pregnancy. Harry's cheeks flushed and he looked away, squirming under Ron's heated stare.

The Medi-witch coughed discreetly from the foot of the bed, dragging Harry and Ron's attention to her.

"If you'd like some pictures, we're all done here." She told them. Harry nodded, thanking her quietly as she produced several pictures of the baby.

"I'm going to get the kids from Mum's, do you want to come. We're going to have to break the news to the family." Ron asked. Harry nodded eagerly, and together they apparated to the Burrow.

Molly Weasley rushed out of the house, wrapping Harry in an enthusiastic hug.

"Harry! You haven't come to visit in such a long time! Come in, come in. The rest of the family's here, for Sunday lunch. Ron is the only one who doesn't -." Molly trailed off. She'd pulled back to survey Harry, and her eyes had frozen on his abdomen. "Harry!" She gasped, passing out into his arms.

Ron jumped forward, catching her before her weight landed on Harry fully and carrying her in, Harry trailing miserably behind her. He took her into the living room where Bill, Charlie and their two boys were lounging. The two young ones jumped up, allowing him a couch to lie their mother on.

"What happened?" Ginny gasped, passing Molly (the baby) onto Ron and sitting beside her mother.

"She just got a bit of a surprise." Ron assured her, groaning as Fred, George and Percy all hurried into the room, followed by several small redheads and Arthur.

"What kind of a surprise?" Arthur asked anxiously.

"Well," Ron glanced at Harry, who's eyes widened in panic. He sighed and nodded minutely. "I think she worked out that Harry here is pregnant."

"That didn't go as badly as it could've." Ron assured Harry. He'd accompanied Ron, Molly and Bill home, and they were both sitting on the couch in Ron's room, enjoying a drink and relaxing after a stressful afternoon avoiding their famliy's questions.

"No?"

"They were all supportive of you. I think Percy was a bit stressed that you were planning on being a single father, and I _know_ Charlie was dissapointed because he's always carried a flame for you -."

"But he's got kids!"

"He has one child, Harry. And he's single, Angela left them, remember? Anyway, everyone else was supportive."

"They don't know it's yours. If your description is right, they might work it out. Don't you want them to know this is their nephew or grandson?"

"I'm just the sperm donor, remember?" Ron reminded Harry lightly, unable to hide a small pain and bitterness that this was all he would be. Harry sighed and slumped into him.

"It doesn't seem fair." He murmured into his shoulder. "I have no relatives to offer the baby, but you do. He'd get so much from you."

"Harry?" Ron asked breathlessly, not even knowing what he was really asking.

"I'm not saying... I've just noticed that you're taking a lot of responsibility for the baby, coming to appointments… I'm not proposing marriage, or asking you to consider a relationship with me, but… The baby could do with a father, if you ever become interested." Harry told him, standing and pressing a very quick kiss to his lips, before apparating home.

!!!!! Trimester two !!!!!

"It's yours, isn't it?" Molly asked as they watched Harry chatting and enjoying himself with the rest of the family. The bump was a little more obvious now, and Harry was almost glowing with the pregnancy. He'd never looked more beautiful to Ron's (biased) eyes.

"How did you know?" He asked quietly.

"The way you treat him. You're always with him - since we found out, you've both come to every single family meal. You've been very solicitous with him; letting him fall asleep on your shoulder, making sure he's eating right, keeping him warm. And the way he looks at you; it's obvious that if it's not yours, he wishes it was. He's always looking at you. Did you know that a lot of Witches, those who feel vulnerable or trust their partners, will become incredibly submissive towards their partners. I don't think you do, people don't describe ti for those without children because it's so hard to understand and I really don't think Hermione would have even allowed herself to be that vulnerable - controlling and uptight right up until she goes into labour. It's obvious Harry's becoming submissive to you. He wants to lay his head in your lap, and his pregnancy in your hands, but there's something preventing it from happening fully."

"He… He doesn't want me, that way. He… He said I was a sperm donor, although he said if I wanted to, he'd like me to be the father… I think it's because he realised how much I want it, not because he does, it's why I haven't said yes." His mother looked at him for a few minutes, before laughing.

"Ron, dear, if Harry's going submissive on you, it's safe to say he'd _marry_ you, gladly, if you asked."

"You're suggesting…"

"One of the precursors to the bond is a love, and a lot of trust. He feels vulnerable because of the pregnancy and so he's turning to you to look after him. You want him, don't you." Ron watched Harry for a while longer.

"Oh yes. If I didn't think he was straight, I'd have never married Hermione."

"And you'd have never had Molly and Bill. Now is the time. Don't let this slip through your fingers, Ron."

As always, Harry accompanied Ron and the kids back to their house afterwards. Once the children were in bed, Ron sat on the couch and opened his arms for Harry. His face held a pathetically grateful look as he curled into Ron's arms, shivering as Ron's hands stroked through his hair.

"Harry? I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I want you to move in here with me. I think it'll be better for the baby, and I'd rather someone be here for you during the pregnancy to look after you, just in case." Harry looked up at him.

"Would this be just during the pregnancy, or -."

"Just for the pregnancy for now. We can talk more long term in a while, maybe you and the baby stay here for the first few months, then we can think about whether you want to make it permanent."

"Okay."

"So you're living with him?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, but it's just for the baby. He takes such good care of us." Harry told her, one hand rubbing the growing bump and his gaze following Ron with a complacent pleasure in his eyes.

"Are you blind or just stupid?" Molly asked, getting a bit tired of watching her boys dance around each other. "He's in love with you, Harry. He has been since before he married Hermione."

"No… No that's impossible!" Harry gasped.

"Let's experiment, tonight, when he's in bed, strip off, climb in with him and tell him you want him to make love with you. Trust me, he'd probably come on the spot."

"Molly!"

Ron had noticed Harry fidgeting nervously the whole night, and suggested an early night so that he'd have a chance to relax. He'd gone up to bed, nervous because of the tension he could see in Harry's body. He kissed Harry's cheek and wished him a goodnight at his door,a s had become their custom, and stripped for bed.

He'd barely laid down in the bed when he heard a quiet shuffling at the door, and a small beam of light from the hall before his bed dipped. He thought it was one of the children, so was very surprised to feel a gentle kiss on his lips, followed by a small murmur. "Make love to me, Ron?"

Ron gasped, arms wrapping around Harry's naked body and bringing him to the bed. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Harry replied nervously, spreading his legs and wrapping them around Ron's waist, pulling him in close. "Because I love you, because I know you love me and because I'm tired of lying across the hall mastrubating to the memory of you making love to me and wishing more than anything that you were wrapped around me and holding me while I slept. I love you, I need you and I want you, so please, please make love to me, Ron."

"Alright, okay. I don't want to use the passage I used last time, I don't want to risk the baby…" Ron told him as Harry flashed him a confused look as Ron rolled him to his side. Ron curled in behind him, one hand fondling and teasing his swollen nipples and the other one stroking the baby bump as he helped Harry's body to relax before finally, finally making love to him.

!!!!! Trimester three !!!!!

Harry laid on the couch, as comfortable as he could manage with his head in Ron's lap. With only another month to go before the baby was due, Harry's entire body was singing with pregnancy. Unfortunately it was also torturing him with it, and he could only hope the indigestion cramping his belly finally let up at some point.

He gasped and stiffened as the pain increased suddenly, and warmth suddenly flooded between his legs. His mind froze in incomprehension as he gripped Ron's thigh, staring up in fear at him.

"Ron? I… I think my waters just broke…"

Molly hugged Ron tightly as he paced in the hallway, anxious to return to Harry's side. The Medi-witch had asked him to wait outside while she assured that Harry was settled and well, before he could come in for the actual birth.

"How is he?" She asked, Arthur, Ginny and Charlie behind her all showing their concern as well.

"He's alright, they said they're not worried about it being a month early… He's in labour mum…" He whimpered, the old fear returning to him. His hand fingered the band in his pocket, hoping that it would help him alleviate some of the fears that still lingered that, once the baby was born, Harry would leave again.

Molly nodded, soothing her son and staying with him as long as she could until he was finally called out to Harry's room. She stayed with the two excited siblings to be and the rest of the family in the hallway.

In retrospect, the birth had been fairly easily. The Medi-witch had fed the baby a few potions, before declaring him perfectly fine and allowed him to go home with the new parents.

Their first night home, Ron just held Harry, his hands exploring the now flat stomach and thinking of the baby in the bassinet at the bottom of the bed. He kissed his lover gently, pressing the band into his hand. No words were spoken, Harry just looked down at the ring briefly before glancing up at Ron, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips and slipping the ring on. In the end it was almost too easy to sink into the kisses and into sleep, wrapped around Harry and exactly where he belonged.

A/N Don't own, don't sue.


End file.
